Mafia Drabble
by LovEInsanity
Summary: Collection of Drabbles. (Future Arc: 10-20 Years Later)
1. 1: Vacation

**Drabble #1: Vacation**

It's hard being the Don of one of the most powerful Famiglia but what can he do, when he was forced to accept the said job.

NOTHING really except for maybe buying a comfortable chair, having a great cup (or two) of espresso and a good night's sleep (which was pretty much a rarity).

So when an opportunity came to him to have a break on his very stressful life who was he to say no.

So, here he was getting ready to leave for his much awaited vacation when his phone rang.

If only he knew that it would cost him his desired vacation he wouldn't have answered the said call but he did and it sucks to be him.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san..."

All Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted was a break away from his work. Away from the spawns of Hell (a.k.a PAPERWORK). Away from his (destructive) friends and most of all AWAY from his former home tutor Reborn (The Torturer, The Devil, The Adviser from Hell).

So, how in the world did he end up bailing out Dino-san in Jail?

Argh, Damn it! There goes his vacation.


	2. 2: Vacation The Other Side

**Drabble #2: Vacation ~ the Other Side**

Chiavarone Dino, the 10th Don of the Chiavarone Famiglia. He is very thankful that he has a beautiful wife along with two very adorable children and a great job (minus the paper work). What more could he ask for?

Well, as of this moment. Forgiveness. He wants to ask for forgiveness to his one and only beautiful and loving wife, the mother of his children and the love of his life, Bianchi. Why would he want that? – Apparently for some unknown reason his beautiful wife is very mad at him, thought he doesn't know why. Just yesterday she was all lovey-dovey and sweet to him and then this morning she told him to pack up and leave which he doesn't at first but when a plate of poison cooking was thrown at his head, he compelled even if he doesn't want to.

So, here he was alone without a subordinate or Romario at least (apparently his beautiful wife threatened to poison every single one of his subordinate if they don't leave him alone) staying at a cheap Ryokan somewhere in Kyoto. With a sigh the 10th Chiavarone Don proceeds to enjoy his bath when things just went from lonely and stressful to just plain crazy.

At 9:15 am Chiavarone Dino a tourist from Italy was caught by the police for public indecency, physical assault to a few pedestrian (by means of a whip) and property damage.


	3. 3: The Cloud and Mist Guardian's Son

**Drabble #3: The Cloud and Mist Guardian's Son**

Everyone knows that messing with the Vongola Cloud and Female Mist Guardian's Son means Death. Thought a few were just too plain curious (stupid) for their own good.

Hibari Shinya was out getting a gelato from a local stall in the streets of Italy which he paid using the money he borrowed from Tetsu seeing as he doesn't have money with him except for maybe the credit card his mother gave to him.

Unfortunately for him the stall owner doesn't accept cards but as a Hibari he won't accept defeat (for a Hibari doesn't know the word). Thought luckily, Tetsu was with him so he got what he wanted and he left to patrol around the town.

Shinya was patrolling near the park when he came upon a few law breakers.

"Hey, Kid! Come with us"

Let's just say the little Skylark didn't like how they crowd around him so he did what normal people do.

A few minutes later, Kusakabe Tetsuya arrived at the seen. He shook his head and took his charge back home. The 5 year old was greeted by his parents. Both were looking very proud (amused in his mother's case) of him.

As for the law breakers, they learned the hard way to never ever mess with The Vongola Cloud and Mist Guardian's Son especially if the said son possesses a very very powerful stun gun (that can kill two adult elephants) and knows how to _Bite them to death_.


	4. 4: The Varia's Baby Trash

**Drabble #4 The Varia's Baby Trash**

Superbi Squalo was doing his paper work (that was supposed to be that shitty boss job) when a messenger came and reported that a CEDEF Officer wishes to talk to that Shitty Boss. He was in the process of telling (yelling) the messenger to f*ck off when a blonde wearing a suit walks in. Purple eyes surveys around the room before settling on him.

Squalo was about to ask (yell) the woman when he noticed something. She was carrying a brown basket on one hand and a black attaché case on the other. He raised an eyebrow and then asks the shitty woman what the hell she wanted.

"Voi, woman! What'd you want?!"

The shitty woman just stared at him and then proceeds to move towards his desk. Before, he could even utter another word the woman left leaving the basket and the case she was carrying on top of his desk. Squalo blinked and stared and then blinks again before his eyes widens like a plate.

"V-VO-VOI!"

Let's just say that the Varia's vice-captain was too shocked when he saw the contents of the said basket the shitty woman left. _Something_ was moving inside and making gurgling sounds. And _that_ something was a sleeping black haired brat and for some bizarre reason looks suspiciously like his shitty boss.

On the other hand the attaché case contains papers (and a lot of baby food) – Legal papers citing Xanxus as the biological father of the brat. Talk about shocking.


	5. 5: Rain Guardian's (Future) Wife

**Drabble #5 Rain Guardian's (Future) Wife**

Many wonder what kind of wife the Rain Guardian/ Yakyuu-baka would have. And some always thought, he wouldn't marry while some would tell you it would be Yamato Nadeshiko seeing as the man was a pure Japanese centric kind of guy and with a lineage to back him up.

So, everyone look confuse when he married an Italian Assassin thought on a side note the woman was pure ninja obsessed and Japanese culture centric.


End file.
